The present invention relates to a rain protection device consisting of a lightweight waterproof material that attaches to an umbrella and a vertical stand, more particularly a rain protection device that provides full protection from environmental elements, such as wind, rain, snow, keeps the user dry, is foldable, and provides a clear view for the user.
Rainfall tends to make the simplest of tasks, such as walking or attending a ball game in an outside arena, very messy, complicated, and wet. Also, unbalanced forces of rain, falling in various directions, further complicate the goal of remaining dry.
Conventional umbrellas have long been popular devices to protect users from getting wet. Generally a conventional umbrella has a covering with arms expanding outward from a long supporting pole. The supporting mechanism supports the arms at a set space above a carrying handle when the umbrella is in an open arrangement. Although, conventional umbrellas provide some protection from the rain, often conventional umbrellas protect only the top third of the body from rainfall, thus causing the users lower body portion to become wet. As a result, the user becomes uncomfortable walking around in wet clothes, which could lead to physical illness or even embarrassment once they reach their destination. Also, conventional umbrellas often prove to be problematic to control when the weather consists of heavy rainfall and wind especially if it is blowing in several directions. Because conventional umbrellas encompass large surface areas, they tend to act similar to sails in the wind. The effect of such a design results in the user struggling with the umbrella in harsh weather. If the wind is strong, often a conventional umbrella will sway from side to side, as well as turn inside out. In the midst of such struggle the user becomes wet, thus defeating the purpose of using a conventional umbrella in the first place.
Raincoats are also employed for protection from the rain, yet such devices are often more expensive than conventional umbrellas. As the user develops and matures physically, raincoats often need to be replaced, which also adds to the expensive cost of such devices. Another drawback for raincoats includes the fact that a user must accompany a raincoat with an umbrella if they are carrying a purse or shopping bag, in order to provide protection to such items the raincoat is not covering. Thus, all the problems associated with umbrellas become problems for raincoat users as well. Another complication with using a conventional raincoat: not all raincoats are water proof, some coats are water resistant, thus users will get wet by some degree.
Raincoats fit tightly, especially if the user is wearing layers of clothes. Such a tight fit causes insufficient breathing room for the user, and tends to make the user to feel sweaty and hot under the layers of clothing. Such conditions intensify when the raincoat is constructed of a plastic material. Similar to umbrellas, raincoats keep the top half of the body dry, while a user's legs often become soaking wet due to the lack of protection for the lower one third of the body.
Rain pants can be used and must be worn over the user's normal clothes, and this has been the best method to protect the user's legs and bottom one third of their body. Yet, the user must put in time and energy to get in and out of such devices. Consequently, these devices are many times inconvenient.
Assortments of rain protection devices have been formed in an attempt to help users stay dry in the rain, yet each of these devices includes complications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,817 issued to Rosella Shapiro on Jun. 29, 1982, shows a conventional umbrella device consisting of a conventional pocket or purse compartment to carry items such as money, credit cards, keys, etc. Yet, unlike the present invention, this device does not provide or increase full rain protection and is subject to many of the problems of conventional umbrella as explained previously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,928 issued to Aileen Ellis on Jan. 1, 1991, shows a head and shoulder covering consisting of a cap and cape that forms an umbrella like weather protecting device. Yet, unlike the present invention the device does not provide full body and head water resistant protection from rain and it must be always used with a cap like attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,924 issued to George G. Hansen on Sep. 24. 1991, shows an expandable tarpaulin assembly constructed of plastic or canvas material. Yet, unlike the present invention, such a device is used for large objects for example sport utility vehicles and trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,595 issued to Eric John Vonderhorst on Sep. 9, 1997, shows a covering that forms a tent like structure for protection from insects. Yet, unlike the present invention, this particular device is formed of a net like material, and is used for optimal protection from flying insects not falling rain. The fabric does not allow for any water-resistant or water proof protection from rain or other precipitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,147 issued to Barrington on Jul. 4, 1995, is a detachable cover for an umbrella, yet unlike the present invention it does not provide any enhanced protection from rain beyond that of a conventional umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,758 issued to Feldman on May 1, 2001, is a novelty umbrella for a child and unlike the present invention it is not versatile enough that it can be used for adults as well as children. Plus it does not provide any enhanced protection beyond that of a conventional umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,696 issued to Bauman is an opaque umbrella with a transparent panel, but unlike the present invention it does not provide for lengthy, all around water-resistant protection for the user.
Thus there is a need for an invention that protects a user from getting wet in the rain, as well as other weather elements such as hail and snow, yet is inexpensive, easily stored/carried, gives guaranteed rain protection, all while providing sufficient breathing room.